


Liquid Courage

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Sex Pollen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and Tony get a dose of liquid courage that ends up changing their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

Large, multicolored leaves covered the dirt road and forest floor, damp from the previous night’s rain but drying quickly thanks to the brisk and breezy autumn morning. More leaves drifted to the ground with each gust of wind, adding to the already nearly covered lot situated in a clearing in the woods. In the middle of the lot sat a neglected old shack.

“What is this place?” Tony asked, tucking his gun back into the holster attached to his hip as he looked around the dimly lit room. There were potions lining shelves on the wall of the small, out of the way shack and cauldrons bubbling with who knew what kind of concoctions.

“I don’t know but I bet Abby would feel right at home,” Tim replied. “It is Halloween, after all.”

Tony used his hand to waft some of the steam from one of the cauldrons towards him while Gibbs picked up one of the glass jars holding a brightly colored solution that looked similar to some sort of witch’s potion you’d see on a Disney movie.

“Love potion number nine?” Tony joked.

“Maybe,” Jethro replied. “No label.” It was one of the weirdest scenes he’d come across in all the years he’d been an investigator and curiosity had curbed a little bit of the gruffness that usually shone through. After all, they were just investigating what was supposed to be a silly prank called in by a group of nosy college kids out exploring the woods a short drive from their campus. The land belonged to the United States Marine Corps and the shack was an old outpost, formerly used for training drills but it had been vacant for decades—or so everyone thought.

“I wonder if the government can collect back rent from the evil witch in Sleeping Beauty,” Tony pondered. “What was her name again?”

“Maleficent,” Jethro replied. “I had a daughter,” he pointed out when Tony’s curious gaze turned towards him. “Get Abby out here,” he said, getting down to business. “Jimmy too. I wanna know what we’re dealing with.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

Several hours later, as the sun dropped down towards the horizon, Abby and Jimmy along with the rest of the team had gone from concerned and serious to laughing and joking. Haz-mat suits had been discarded and Halloween jokes were in full swing. The potions were determined to be harmless mixtures of perfectly edible ingredients mixed up with food coloring to create a very realistic looking lair and once all was safe, half of the team headed back to the Navy Yard in one vehicle, leaving the other half to follow behind soon after.

“All these potions and talk of food is making me hungry,” Bishop pointed out. “I haven’t eaten since lunch.”

“That must be some sort of record for you,” Tony teased.

“Actually my record is thirty four hours, twenty nine minutes and seven seconds,” Ellie replied with a thoughtful grin.

“I——don’t even wanna know,” Tony muttered. He grabbed one of the potions from the shelf nearest to him, smelled it then held it out towards her. “Seems perfectly safe. Why don’t you have a sip?”

“Ha! You first,” Bishop challenged.

“Smells like avocados,” Tony said after another tentative smell. “I’m not a big fan of avocado smoothies.”

Bishop carefully analyzed the glass containers lining the shelf nearest to her before selecting a bright red liquid and smelling it. “Figs!” she said. “You like figs.”

“I’ve actually never had figs,” Tony pointed out, taking the container and studying it.

“I’ll give you twenty bucks if you can get Gibbs to drink some of that,” Ellie challenged.

The look on Tony’s face turned devious as his eyes met his teammate’s. He’d never been one to back down from a challenge and Abby had deemed everything in the shack perfectly safe for human consumption. Besides, there was no such thing as witches and spells and potions, right? Even if it was Halloween…

“You’re on!” Tony said.

“Maybe you should take a sip first,” Ellie suggested, “just to make sure it’s not gonna make him sick.”

Tony sniffed the liquid and turned his nose up slightly, more at the idea of ingesting the unknown substance than anything. “That’s gonna cost you an extra twenty bucks.”

“Ten,” Bishop argued.

“Deal,” Tony agreed extending his arm to seal the bet with a handshake.

The two shook hands before Tony sucked down half the liquid in the vile and swallowed quickly. A smile appeared on his face instantly and he licked his lips.

“That’s actually pretty tasty,” he commented. “I might wanna drink the rest of it myself.”

Bishop lifted her hand up, waving three crisp ten dollar bills in the air.

“Right,” Tony said. There was thirty dollars at stake and even more importantly, his pride and reputation. DiNozzos didn’t back down from a bet. “I’ll just disguise it in his coffee,” he decided, “sweeten up that sludge he drinks a little bit.”

“He’s gonna taste it,” Bishop predicted. “If he spits it out it doesn’t count.”

“He won’t spit it out,” Tony argued. “I know what I’m doing here. Too bad Tim’s not here. I could be sixty dollars richer at the end of the evening instead of thirty.” Ever since Ducky and Jimmy’s kidnapping, Gibbs didn’t like to let his team out of his sight without an agent’s supervision (especially on Halloween), so Tim had escorted Abby and Jimmy back to NCIS. “Where is the bossman?”

“I saw him head off that way,” Bishop said, pointing into the woods.

“Gibbs!” Tony called into the fading light.

“I gotta take a leak,” Gibbs called back. “If you two aren’t in the truck by the time I get back, I’m leavin’ without ya.”

“Perfect,” Tony said, his eyebrows contorting into a devious expression.

“This is way too easy,” Bishop said, chasing Tony towards the truck. “I should dock you five dollars.”

“A bet’s a bet, Bishop,” Tony said. “Besides, I still gotta get him to drink it.”

“Because that’ll be hard,” Bishop said sarcastically, “Gibbs drinking coffee.”

“A second ago you were sure he’d taste it in his coffee and spit it out.”

“I can only hope,” Bishop muttered under her breath.

The ride back to the Navy Yard was dominated by conversation mostly started by Tony as Gibbs’ coffee sat untouched in the cup holder. Tony knew if his boss threw it away he’d be out thirty dollars but he was determined not to let that happen. He also knew if he mentioned the coffee, Gibbs would instantly be suspicious. Bishop was looking a little too smug in the seat next to him so Tony decided on one last ditch effort.

“Mind if we stop for some coffee, Boss?” he asked. Gibbs picked up his cup and offered it to Tony but Tony instantly turned his nose up. “You know I can’t handle it Marine strong,” he said. “Besides,” he made another face, “it’s probably cold by now.”

Ellie had no clue what Tony was up to but it seemed like a surefire way for him to lose the bet. He made Gibbs’ coffee sound horribly unappetizing and asked if they could stop for a cup of fresh brew. All Gibbs had to do was throw his cup out and she’d have an extra thirty dollars in her wallet.

Jethro made a sharp left, barely avoiding the car coming at them and narrowly making it into the parking lot of the coffee shop on base without making a new path through their landscaping. He parked the truck while Bishop righted herself and reminded herself to breathe then picked up his coffee cup and downed the rest of the liquid in one long swig, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from Bishop and Tony.

He leaned to one side, pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and removed a five dollar bill. “Large, black, no crap,” he said, waving the money in front of his agents.

Tony snatched the bill out of his hand and hopped out of the truck, waiting for Bishop to follow before closing the door.

“How do we know he’s not gonna spit it out while we’re gone,” Bishop said desperately.

“He placed his order after he took a drink,” Tony pointed out. “He already swallowed. Pay up.”

“I can’t believe it,” Bishop said in shock. “I didn’t think anyone could get anything over on Gibbs.”

“I am the master,” Tony said proudly as he snatched his winnings out of the probie’s hand, “especially when it comes to handling Gibbs. The quicker you learn that, the sooner you’ll have more money to take your hubby out for a nice dinner.”

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Tony leaned back in his chair and stretched his sore back, sneaking a look at his boss as he did. It was just the two of them left in the bullpen. Jethro was there hiding from the adorable trick-or-treaters that always came to his house and reminded him of his own little princess, Kelly’s last Halloween costume, and Tony was there keeping an eye on him, just as he always did on October 31 and every other holiday throughout the year. Gibbs might not admit anything or even talk about his beloved child but Tony would be there, his quiet presence hopefully offering some form of comfort and support for the man he admired so much.

His admiration for the man and thoughts of his boss’s family had taken a back seat though. Tony was starting to feel funny. Actually the feeling had started a little earlier but he’d ignored it. It was growing stronger though and becoming harder to ignore. A quick peak at Gibbs revealed the man wasn’t paying attention so Tony surreptitiously sucked in his gut and pulled his pants out away from his body. More space gave his cock room to fill and despite not being touched or stimulated at all, the excitement grew to the point of the head of his cock peeking out of the top of his pants.

“What’re you doing?” he whispered in disbelief. He could go from zero to sixty pretty quickly but never that fast. He hadn’t even been thinking about sex.

“Huh?” Gibbs grunted.

_Gibbs. Shit._ “Nothing, Boss,” Tony replied, even as his cock started tingling. Was he getting ready to blow his load? A belch had him tasting the remnants of the potion he’d downed at the shack and suddenly his eyes were as big as saucers. Had the potion done this to him? What was really in that stuff? All the color in his face drained when he remembered the bet and Gibbs chugging it down just as quickly as he had. Was Gibbs’ dick growing and tingling? Maybe the coffee had counteracted it somehow. Or maybe it wasn’t from the potion after all. Maybe it was from lunch… except he’d skipped lunch. Shit.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs grumbled, silently demanding an explanation for the weird look on his Second’s face.

“Do you feel weird, Boss?” Tony asked without thinking.

“Weird?”

“Weird? Different? Off?”

“Go home, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied. “You look like hell.”

“Um…” Tony knew if he stood his dick would be the first thing his boss would see and in a perfect world that would be more than okay but they didn’t live in a perfect world and Tony liked his job and his coworkers a lot. He didn’t want to have to say goodbye. Besides, if he stood and his dick rubbed against his pants, he might actually cum.

He hadn’t even realized Gibbs had gone quiet and his tanned skin was as pale as Tony’s until the mumbled “fuck,” drifted across the bullpen.

“Yes, please,” Tony answered, his little head doing the thinking and talking. When he realized what he’d said his heart stopped beating and he looked across the bullpen in horror. Gibbs’ either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care though. His hand was in his lap along with his gaze.

“Tony,” Gibbs said.

“Hmm?”

“I feel weird.”

“So do I,” Tony replied quickly.

Gibbs stood and Tony followed his gaze down his body to where his impressive cock was pushing against his fly, tenting his pants nicely. All self-control went out the window when Gibbs freely revealed his problem.

“Fuck me,” Tony begged, standing as he undid the button on his pants and lowered his zipper.

“Not here,” Gibbs replied. He held onto his dick with one hand and took Tony’s hand with his other one and practically dragged him towards the elevator but waiting for the car to arrive proved to be too much.

Tony leaned forward slightly when he felt his pants being lowered and his ass cheeks being spread and groaned happily when he felt the tip of Jethro’s cock rubbing against his hole, smearing precum. By the time the elevator doors opened Tony had been stretched just enough to prevent problems and Jethro was balls deep inside him. The two shuffled into the elevator together, not focused on anything but each other. They barely had the presence of mind to stop the elevator before it reached the next floor and the doors popped open again.

“This is kinda embarrassing but I’m not gonna last,” Tony cried out moments before he painted the elevator wall white. To his surprise the satisfied feeling that usually accompanied an orgasm wasn’t present, his dick didn’t shrink at all and he felt like he was on the verge of cuming again. “Holy fuck,” he moaned as another wave of pleasure hit him and he added to the mark on the wall.

Jethro had been trying to hold off but hearing, seeing and feeling Tony go off not once but twice sent him over the edge as well. To his surprise he didn’t feel satisfied either and continued pumping into Tony even more aggressively than he had been. Tony’s fingers scraped against the smooth sides of the elevator as he grabbed for something to hold onto to get him through his third orgasm while Jethro cried out at his second.

Sweaty and tired Tony collapsed against the wall of the elevator even as Jethro continued using his body. The man’s big hand and long fingers wrapped around his dick and easily drew a fourth orgasm out of him while he pushed deep and filled Tony with his third.

“Don’t stop,” Tony pleaded, bucking back against him.

Jethro pushed harder and grunted out his fourth of the night, catching up to Tony as the excitement started to give way.

“No,” Tony whimpered. “One more, just one more. Please.”

Jethro held him tighter and continued pounding into him, hoping the excitement would last long enough to grant Tony’s wish. It wasn’t long before they were both jerking and grunting again as they milked what was left out of their bodies before collapsing against the wall.

“I know this sounds greedy and selfish,” Tony said, “but I want more. I don’t feel done yet. Is that crazy?”

“If I didn’t feel the same way I’d say yes,” Jethro replied, “but not here.”

“Do you think we can make it home?” Tony asked.

“We can try.”

He tugged Tony’s t-shirt over his head and used it to clean the wall and floor as the elevator took them to the parking garage. By the time they were in the car Tony was reaching for himself again as the same strange sensations from the bullpen filled his body once again.

“It’s gonna be a long night,” he moaned as Jethro raced towards his house.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Jethro studied the now familiar sights; the slight wince as he pushed in, Tony’s head falling back as he bottomed out and his eyes slipping closed as he found his rhythm. It was a dance they’d done multiple times that night and, despite their need for sleep and their practically drained bodies, would probably do multiple more times if the pattern kept up. He had no clue where he was going to get the stamina to make it through another round of fucking but he didn’t have much time to think about it. The more urgent need was the multiple erections each of them were experiencing and the multiple orgasms each one brought. There was no time to think, only to react.

“Harder,” Tony begged from his spot beneath Jethro.

_Harder, rougher_ and _more_ seemed to be familiar words coming out of both of their mouths all night. It was more than either of them ever could’ve asked for and not enough at the same time.

Despite being too tired to jerk himself off anymore, Tony still came and came and came until there was nothing left to come out of him while Jethro filled his body in the same manner. Limbs weak and sore and both of them panting from exertion, Jethro pulled out and collapsed half on top of Tony, half next to him. Their dicks had deflated enough to prevent discomfort but both were fairly certain they wouldn’t stay that way very long.

“I’m not even tired anymore,” Tony muttered, his ass hole twitching in anticipation, as if it hadn’t been thoroughly used that night.

“I’m not either,” Jethro said, rocking his hips to rub his dick against Tony’s. He should’ve been satisfied but he just wanted more. The fact that he knew it wouldn’t be long before he got it was both exhilarating and scary. Would he ever be satisfied again? Would whatever was happening to them ever wear off? What was going on? He couldn’t fix this with a simple call to Ducky like he did every other time he or anyone on his team needed some medical attention.

All worries went right out the window when a surge of precum leaked out of the tip of his cock and onto Tony’s dick. Tony growled out another profanity as he wrapped his hand around Jethro’s cock and guided it to his hole, angling his body just right as he did so. Jethro wasted no time, Tony moving in unison with him and their cries once again broke through the silence of the night.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

By the time morning broke the potion had worn off, leaving both men completely drained but feeling a little more normal, lying naked in Gibbs’ bed. The room smelled of sex and not only were the sheets wet, the mattress would probably need to be replaced.

“Do you think the elevator still smells like sex?” Tony asked weakly.

“Hope not,” Jethro replied sleepily.

“I think I’m ready to sleep now.”

Jethro mumbled something Tony couldn’t understand as the man dropped off into a deep sleep in the middle of their conversation. Tony watched him for a couple minutes, making sure he was actually asleep before grabbing his phone from the nightstand to text Abby.

 

Tony: _You at the office?_

Abby: _Yep. Where are you?_

Tony: _Never mind that. Can you think of anything that would give a guy super powers in bed?_

Abby: _Huh?_

Tony: _Just answer the question, please, Abs._

Abby: _Uh… I don’t know how to answer that question without more info._

Tony: _I may have had a few sips of one of those potions we found yesterday…_

Abby: _WHAT?!_

Tony: _and…_

Abby: _And??!_

Tony: _…and I may have put some in Gibbs’ coffee._

Abby: _You are so dead! Does he know?_

Tony: _Not sure._

Abby: _What happened? What do you mean super powers in bed? Did you 2 spend all night doing the nasty??_

Tony: _…_

Abby: _NO WAY! I need details!_

Tony: _Not now, Abs! I could use a little help here!!_

Abby: _Where’s the vial?_

Tony: _In my trash can in the bullpen but it’s empty. We drank it all._

Abby: _Oh please, I can get a sample from anything! An empty vial isn’t even challenging._ Tony could almost hear how insulted she sounded through her text. _I’ll text you back when I have something._

Tony: _Thanks. And hurry._

Abby: _Abby out._

Tony: _Tony out._

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

“Your phone,” Jethro grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. He ungracefully pushed against Tony’s body, trying to get the man to put an end to the vibrating.

“Hmm?”

“Your damn phone won’t stop going off,” Jethro muttered as he flipped onto his side and hugged his pillow to his chest.

“Shit,” Tony said, suddenly fully alert. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out of it but his previous conversation with Abby came rushing back abruptly. He rustled around in the bed until he found his phone under his pillow just as it stopped ringing. A quick check of his missed calls told him it was Abby getting back to him. He rolled out of bed and headed into the hallway as he called her back.

“Why didn’t you answer?” Abby asked immediately. “Were you two gettin’ busy again?”

“I was sleeping,” Tony replied. “What’d you find out?”

“Is sleeping code for something else?” Abby asked curiously. “Something you do in bed, perhaps?”

“Abs,” Tony muttered.

“Fine, but you owe me,” Abby sternly informed him. “You drank fig juice.”

“I kinda knew that, Abby,” Tony said, his tone defeated.

“Fig is a natural aphrodisiac, Tony,” Abby said.

“It is?”

“And this was laced with a pharmaceutical aphrodisiac,” Abby continued, “as well as cabergoline.”

“Cabergoline?” Tony asked.

“Cabergoline,” Abby repeated. “It has some pharmaceutical uses but it allows some men to achieve multiple orgasms.”

“Huh?” Tony was sure his eyes were bugging out of his head. He’d never heard of such a thing.

“It inhibits prolactin,” Abby explained, “it’s a hormone and it makes it possible for—well—for you to have a _really good_ time in bed. Or, super powers, as you called it. Apparently it has that effect on you.”

“’m not the only one,” Tony muttered without thinking.

“ _And_ Gibbs?” Abby questioned, her smile evident in her voice.

“I am so dead,” Tony told his friend, ignoring her realization.

“Was it worth it?” Abby asked. “Did you guys have a good time? Should I put something about you being fully sated at the time of your death on your tombstone?”

“Funny, Abs,” Tony grumbled. “You’re not helping.”

“Excuse you! Without me you wouldn’t even have a clue what happened.”

Tony squealed in Abby’s ear and jumped in surprise when his Marine sniper boss walked behind him and pinched his bare ass. “Sheesh, Gibbs, a little warning.”

“No fun in that,” Gibbs replied. “Say goodbye to Abby.”

“Huh?”

“You get me up this damn early after the night we had then I want your attention. You damn well better be off the phone by the time I get back up here with my coffee.”

“On it, Boss.”

Tony was pretty sure he heard Gibbs mutter something about how he was going to be ‘on it’ in a minute but the only thing the man said that was understandable was, “tell Abby I said hi.”

Tony’s eyes widened at the whole weird scenario as he raised the phone to ear once again just in time to hear Abby screaming.

“Tell me what’s going on over there, Tony!” she demanded.

“Sheesh, Abs,” Tony said, wincing at the loud voice in his ear. “Nothing’s going on. Gibbs is awake, that’s all.”

“Did he sneak up on you? It sounded like he caught you off guard. What’d he do to you?”

“He pinched my ass,” Tony answered. “The potion already wore off so that has to be a good sign, right? He did it because he wanted to, not because the potion made him? Maybe I’m not dead after all.”

“He pinched your ass?!” Abby squealed, envisioning the whole thing in her head. “Oh to be a fly on the wall…”

“Flies have a really short lifespan, Abs.”

“It’d totally be worth it.”

“Focus, Abby,” Tony encouraged. “What do you think it means?”

“Relax. I’ve been saying it for years: you two are perfect for each other. It’s kinda pathetic that it took a little liquid courage to get you together but oh the visions I’m having…” Her voice turned dreamy and faded off.

Tony rolled his eyes but hurried back towards the bedroom when he heard Gibbs approaching. “Goodbye, Abby.”

“Don’t have too much fun!”

Tony dove into bed and dropped his cell phone onto the nightstand, getting himself situated as Gibbs walked through the door, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

“Drink up,” Gibbs said and Tony thought he detected a hint of playfulness in the man’s tone.

“Thank you,” he replied before taking a sip and humming in delight at the familiar sweetness. It took him a couple more sips before he finally put his finger on why the taste was so familiar. His eyes grew as big as saucers as he processed the same figgy flavor he’d happily downed the night before. “Did you?” Tony was suddenly smiling so big he couldn’t even finish his question.

Jethro smiled around another sip of his own spiked coffee. “Hope you’re ready for round two,” was all he said.

**End.**


End file.
